


Marks for a Memory

by Stariceling



Category: Bleach
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime isn't surprised to find little marks scattered over her body, but she never expected to mark Grimmjow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks for a Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slr2moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/gifts).



> Written for slr2moons, in hopes to contribute to her Grimmie/Ori writing habit.

A cool breeze across bare skin woke Orihime from her light doze. The part of her that didn’t want to move quickly disappeared under the logic that said to find some clothes. As she pushed herself up to hands and knees, she assessed her own body. There were bruises, bite marks, but nothing broken. No lasting damage. She felt. . . sore, but satisfied.

There was no warning before she felt Grimmjow’s arms around her, one pressing up under her breasts as the other made an unbreakable bar across her stomach, pulling her back into the solid wall of his chest. He wasn’t warm, his body hoarding its heat away from her.

She gasped at the sudden sting of sweat where carpet burns had left her back raw.

When she rolled over, straining to move against his grip, she found the same lazy satisfaction had dulled the edge of his deadly grin. There were marks carved across Grimmjow’s shoulders where she had dug in her nails as she hung on to him. Long scratches counted every time she had slipped.

She raised one hand to heal the marks away, only to have him catch her wrist.

“No. I want to keep those.”


End file.
